Pet owners regularly trim pet nails as long nails can cause an irregular gait and may break leading to infections. Thus the importance of trimming pet nails has significant health benefits to the animals. Though pet nail cutters are ubiquitous and come in different styles there is still a danger of accidentally cutting a quick in the nail. One way pet groomers avoid cutting the quick is to cut the pet nail at an angle. However, if the nail is cut at too high an angle then the quick may still be inadvertently cut. An easy way to identify the quick in the nail is by illuminating the nail to see the silhouette of the quick therein.
Currently illuminated nail clippers exist on the market. However existing illuminated nail cutters scatter light or obstruct the view or cutting action of the clipper. Thus there is a need for an illuminated nail clipper that focuses the light on the nail to increase visibility of blood vessels in the nail. There is a need for an illuminated nail clipper that focuses the light on the nail that is being cut at any angle. There is a need for an illuminated nail clipper that will illuminate a nail when the blade is curved. It is desired that the light illuminating the nail be dimensioned and configured to a shape of the cutting portion of the nail clipper such as a semicircular shape found on scissor-style pet nail clippers. It is desired that the light illuminate a nail regardless of the angle at which the nail is inserted in the nail clipper. It is important that the light shine on the nail so the groomer may cut the nail in a variety of positions and angles. It is further desired that the light illuminate the nail intended to be cut without obstructing or shining into the eyes of the using the illuminated nail clipper. It is desired that an illuminated nail clipper illuminate a nail while protecting a user's eyes from direct exposure to the light source within the illuminated nail clipper.